As is perhaps well known, many persons use sunglasses to shade their eyes when playing tennis, jogging, or engaging in other sports. Oftentimes in these sports a hat is worn, such as is shown in FIG. 1; other times a hat band without a head crown but with an eye shade or a bill is worn. At times, a person may prefer to wear the sunglasses; or at other times, the wearer may prefer to store them in a convenient location. This invention comprises a head encircling band on which eyeglasses are mounted for convenient use or display and storage. The glasses are securely held during all type of vigorous activity and sports such as horseback riding, jogging, tennis and other sports. The display aspect is considered by many to be a significant style feature.
In the past, efforts have been made for the convenient storage of eyeglasses, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,657 which is for glasses which are especially provided with a clip to engage the hair and support the spectacles. Other types of devices have been utilized for supporting eyeglasses on the head of a wearer such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,124; and, in the past, eyeglasses have been connected to hats in various ways, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 264,574 with a hinge connection, as is also typical of U.S. Pat. No. 857,838 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,111.